Madoa
Madoa- she is sister of Jasiri and mother of Tunu and Wema appearance madoa looks very similar to her sister jasiri but has a few external differences, for example, characteristic for sister jasiri female eyelashes personalty madoa has good intentions but is often skeptical and has doubts in some situations, for example when kion and jasiri became a couple but now she is happy that kion and her sister are together. Relationships Jasiri As sisters, Madoa and Jasiri do seem to get along pretty good. Madoa always worries when Jasiri is in trouble. She also helps her lead the clan. Although, she was surprised to see Jasiri being friends with a lion. Wema and Tunu Madoa loves the little cubs. She and Jasiri always watches over them and make sure that they have plenty of water or anything else they need. She cares deeply for them and always gets someone to help them. Kion At first Madoa thought that Jasiri was kidding when she said that she was friends with a lion. After getting back their Watering Hole from the Outsiders she befriends him. In Rescue in the Outlands, when she sees Jasiri and the cubs in danger Madoa comes seeking his help in rescuing her. The Rest of the Guard In Lions of the Outlands, Madoa becomes friends with all of the members of the guard. She goes to them for help in Rescue in the Outlands, when Jasiri and cubs get trapped by Janja. Thurston Thurston was scared of Madoa when she came into the Pridelands because she's a hyena. Kion said that she was a friend of theirs. Kion did ask for his help when they were going to save Jasiri. Janja Madoa and Janja are enemies. When Janja knocks Jasiri and the cubs in a steam bent Madoa gets the guard for help. In The Hyena Resistance, Madoa helps her clan stop Janja's clan. Madoa isn't really sure why Jasiri saved him but she's glad that they stoped Scar's army. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi and Chungu hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Cheezi and Chungu and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Nne and Tano Nne and Tano hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Nne and Tanoand everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Reirei Reirei hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Reirei and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Goigoi Goigoi hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Goigoi and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hate Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans Scar orders, Dogo's Siblings and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Kiburi Kiburi hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Kiburi and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Tamka Tamka hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Tamka and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Nduli Nduli hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Nduli and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Kucha After taking over their Territory and Kucha refuses to share it with Jasiri's clan Zakia Since Nuka and the rest of his pride stole Madoa's Territory, it is assumed that Zakia has the same hatred for Madoa. Kucha's Clan After the Clan takes over Madoa and her clan's Territory, she sees them as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. Scar Madoa knows all about Scar. When she hears that Scar is back she gets really scared. Jasiri says that they should be a Hyena Resistance and stop Scar's Army. Madoa: "Tales of Mhina" Version Legacy Madoa death had profound effects on the group and is probably the most important event in the series. Her death is what inspired the group to take the fight to train even harder and take the fight to Imara herself.Category:Hyenas Category:Females Category:Canon revised Characters